MLP: Friendship, Never Lost, Only Found
by Sir Edward
Summary: When Pinkie's 'Pinkie Senses' start going berserk, Twilight and the other mane six are left to figure out just what was going to befall our favorite little town of Ponyville.  What shenanigans and adventures await our intrepid group of friends?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I **DO NOT** own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, (nor any of its characters, places, pets or apples) it is owned by Hasbro and possibly Lauren Faust (the Goddess of AWESOME).

As always, I would love it if every pony that reads this would leave a nice comment to let me know that they appreciate my stories, though it is not necessary. For those who do, free bro-hooves all around! /)(\

~The Great and Powerful Sir Edward~

**My Little Pony: Friendship, Never Lost, Only Found**

**Chapter I: The Whopper of a Doozy**

Pinkie Pie sat in the middle of Ponyville Center shaking violently and bouncing around, much to the dismay of every pony there at the time. Ponies had gathered around watching the bubblegum colored earth pony's antics, eyes wide from shock. Just when it looked like the odd tremors had subsided, Pinkie would give a strange gasp and start to expand like a balloon being inflated with air, and then start shaking uncontrollably again.

"Is there something wrong with Pinkie Pie?" asked Carrot Top to one of the others in the crowd.

The other pony shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know… She's been doing this since morning. No pony can figure out what she's saying. I think she said something about a doofus," muttered the other pony, who looked just as confused as Carrot Top did about the whole situation.

At this moment, Pinkie Pie let out a little shriek as she began to spin in circles on one of her front hooves. "S-s-s-ome p-p-p-po-ny g-g-g-get T-t-t-twi-l-l-l-ight!" Pinkie stuttered as she got a sudden case of chatter-jaw. She suddenly did a pirouette and then started bouncing up and down on her tail. "It's g-g-g-going-g-g-g t-t-to be a-a-a doo-oo-oo-zy!"

At this, Carrot Top ran off, thinking Pinkie Pie really needed help. She reached the library quickly and knocked her hoof against the door. After a few moments the door opened to reveal Twilight, who looked a little tired after having stayed up all night studying a new spell.

"Hello Carrot Top, how are you?" Twilight asked, as she noticed the worried look on the yellow earth-pony's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, Miss Twilight! Pinkie Pie is going crazy in the town square!" Carrot Top said, her voice full of alarm.

Twilight's brows furrowed and she frowned. "Crazy? Pinkie Pie is _always _crazy," she muttered, looking out toward the central square with a look of incredulity. "What's so strange about that?"

Carrot Top sighed. "She's being crazier than normal."

Twilight face-hoofed at Carrot Top's reply, and shook her head. "Crazy, even for Pinkie? Well, I guess I should see what's going on." Twilight gave a little yawn as she stepped through the door, and closed it with a wave of her horn. She _really _didn't want to stop sleeping to find out what the eccentric, bright pink pony was up to, but it seemed urgent. Slightly grudgingly, Twilight trudged alongside Carrot Top toward Ponyville Center.

When they arrived, Pinkie was sneezing uncontrollably, while floating in a small circle in the air. Twilight moved through the crowd and pushed into the center of the large opening the others had made around the ailing pink pony. She muttered a few things under her breath, and focused her magic in her horn, causing it to glow with arcane power. The spell surrounded Pinkie Pie in a bubble of purple light, and just as suddenly as the fits of sneezing and other such behaviors began, they stopped.

Pinkie Pie sat in the middle of the purple bubble and grinned. "Hey Twilight! How's my favorite smarty-pants doing!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Twilight groaned and gave Pinkie a disapproving look. "I've been _trying _to sleep."

Pinkie giggled. "Oh! That explains why your mane looks like a bird's nest! See, I thought you might be practicing making bird's nests for next year's Winter Wrap-up, but then I thought, nah, Twilight doesn't need to practice that, she helps us get it finished on time, so I thought maybe you where trying out a new hair-do…"

"Pinkie! Please… I'm not in the mood to hear your thought processes," Twilight interjected, causing the party-pony to go quiet for a moment. Twilight shook her head and closed her eyes for a second. "What's going on Pinkie? Carrot Top said you've been acting crazier than usual… Did something happen?" Twilight asked.

"Well…" Pinkie started after a great inhale, but Twilight lifted a hoof in the air to stop her.

"The _short _version, please…"

Pinkie Pie gave another giggle and nodded. "My Pinkie Senses have been going crazy for the last few hours… Whatever is coming is going to be a whopper of a doozy!" she replied, her voice far too full of energy for Twilight's nearly sleeping brain.

"Do you have any idea what it could be?" Twilight asked her friend, hoping that there could be some light shed on this supposed 'whopper of a doozy', and what it might be.

"Nope! Not a clue. All I know is that it's going to be bigger than big! Like SUPER big! Bigger than an Ursa Minor big! Super-ginormously-huge…!"

"I get the point Pinkie Pie… It's going to be big." Twilight face-hoofed at her friend's hyperbole, wishing she was dealing with Fluttershy or some other pony that didn't speak with exclamation points at the end of every sentence. She cast a glance around the circle of ponies that stood at the inside edge of the crowd, noting that many of them were whispering urgently to each other, some looking worriedly up at the sky, while others looked excitedly around the place to see if the 'whopper of a doozy' was anywhere to be seen. From all of this, Twilight knew only two things… today was _not _going to be a good day to catch up on sleep, and that a 'whopper of a doozy' was heading for the small town of Ponyville.

_What a wonderful day… _ thought Twilight as she released Pinkie Pie from the magic bubble, causing the pony to break out into the Russian cassock, kicking her hooves out and leaping up into the air. Twilight turned away from her candy-colored friend, and dropped her head towards the ground, letting out a sigh. With that, she pushed through the crowd and headed for the library to go and prepare for this 'whooper of a doozy'.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*Page Break_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

While all of the craziness was going down at Ponyville Center, Rainbow Dash lay upon a large, fluffy white cloud and gave a small sigh of satisfaction. She nestled into the cottony softness and pulled some of it over her like a blanket, releasing a second sigh.

"_Man… Nothing is more awesome than sleeping up here on a nice cloud… Well, except me…_" Dash thought drowsily.

Just as she was really getting settled in, she caught the sound of a voice just a short distance up the road. She gave a groan, and opened her magenta eyes, casting a weary look around the ground below her cloud-bed. She noticed a strange figure that seemed to have a large, pointy, head coming down the road whilst muttering to itself. As the figure moved closer, Dash gasped and hid herself in the cloud, leaving just her eyes visible.

"_What in the hay is SHE doing here?_" thought Rainbow as she observed the caped figure walking below.

Dash observed the pony for a while, her curiosity getting the better of her tiredness, and she decided to follow the muttering figure to see what was going on. Silently she spread her wings, jumping expertly from her would-be bed, and glided to the next cloud. She leaned carefully over the edge and perked her ears so she could try and hear what the other pony was muttering about. The voice that traveled up to Dash's ears didn't carry the expected tone of cockiness, but one of indecision and uncertainty.

"What am I going to say…? It's not like they like me after what I've done. I can't just walk in and expect them to greet me with open hooves…" the pale-blue pony stated sadly, giving a sigh of dejection. She plodded along in silence for a moment or two, and then stopped. "Surely the Great and Pow-…" She stopped for a moment, and shook her head. "Perhaps _I _can bring her a gift, to show that there were no hard feelings…?" She cast a glance around her, and shook her head. "What am I thinking? I don't have anything Twilight Sparkle could possibly want…"

At this comment, Dash could not contain herself. She stood up, striking an intimidating pose and threw her chest forward. "And just _what _do _you _want with Twilight?" she growled, glaring down at the mare below.

The pony gave a start, and started looking around for the voice that had spoken to her. Rainbow swooped from the cloud and hovered next to the startled pony and crossed her front legs over her chest. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Dash continued as the other just stared at her with an open mouth.

Finally after a few moments of staring, the grey-blue pony took a step back. "I… I uh…" She looked around and then furrowed her brow. "And what makes you think the Great and Powerful Trixie should answer such a petulant question?" Trixie stated after regaining her composure.

Rainbow Dash just shook her head and frowned. "I want to know. I think I have a right to ask, seeing as last time you came to Ponyville you set an Ursa Minor on us," Dash stated flatly, her frown deepening. "I think I deserve an explanation before I let you go."

Trixie gave an indignant huff, and shook her head. "I wasn't the one who set that Ursa on Ponyville! What kind of…" She stopped herself, and gave a sigh. "I guess you're right… I did have a hoof in those two foolish colts bringing the Ursa into town… though I assure you, I did not intend for any pony to do something so… idiotic…" Trixie muttered, casting her eyes to the ground.

This time it was Dash's turn to sit there, hovering above the ground with her mouth hanging open in shock. _Did TRIXIE just admit she was wrong about something? What in the name of Celestia is going on here, am I dreaming?_ Dash brought a front leg up to her mouth, and pinched her skin between her teeth. "OW!" she cried, feeling the sharp prick of her bite. _Guess not…_

Trixie observed Dash's odd behavior, and slowly put together why the rainbow-maned pegasus was biting herself. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, causing her silvery mane to sway with the motion. "You're not dreaming… I know what happened was partially my responsibility…" Trixie gave Dash a reproachful glare, sighing again melodramatically. "I guess I can tell you, seeing as you won't let me past otherwise." With that, Trixie took a breath and looked Rainbow Dash in the eyes. "The Great and…" Trixie shook her head. "_I_... have come to see Twilight Sparkle. I wish to speak with her about something important. I do not wish to disclose to you _what _I wish to talk with her about though… Is that a good enough reason for you?"

Dash narrowed her eyes and stared at the not-so-boastful pony in front of her, a slight frown still upon her face. "Nah… I'll go tell Twilight that you want to see her. Why don't you wait here?"

Trixie shook her head. "Impudent foal! The Great and Powerful… gah, no, no, NO! Please… forgive my outburst… I got a little… flustered…"

Dash's mouth fell open again, her eyes widening in shock once more. _And now she's APOLOGISING for something… What else is going to happen today! _Dash drifted to the ground and landed in front of the slate colored unicorn with her mouth still hanging open.

Trixie sighed. "Please… refrain from gaping… Am I really that bad?"

Dash shook her head back and forth as if to clear her head, and bit her bottom lip. "I… I guess not…" she said, though her tone carried with it a sound of uncertainty.

"If you are worried that I am going harm Twilight Sparkle, then perhaps you wish to accompany me into Ponyville? Will that be good enough, or do I have to humiliate myself by begging?"

Rainbow Dash considered the question for a moment, thinking it would be funny to see the pompous unicorn mare begging at her hooves, but something felt _wrong _about actually making her do it. Dash sighed, and shook her head. "No need to beg… I'll come with you… " She almost couldn't believe she said that, considering the pony she was talking to.

A small smile broke out on Trixie's face at Dash's answer. "Thank you Rainbow Dash… I'm glad you can understand how important this is to me…"

Rainbow Dash's mouth fell open for a third time that morning. _Seriously… She's done just about everything except ask to be forgiven… Plus… she remembered my name…? I think after this is over, I'm going back to bed… _Dash thought to herself, as she strode next to Trixie. The two awkward companions walked in silence for a while, neither really sure of what to say to the other.

After a decidedly long silence, punctuated by a few stray glances at each other, Dash's impatience got the better of her, and she sighed. "Look… all this silence is… creeping me out. You're not acting like yourself. What happened?" Dash asked, her voice carrying a hint of concern. "I heard you muttering to yourself, you know, and you sounded worried…"

Trixie shook her head and closed her eyes at Dash's question.

"It's a long story…" Trixie began, taking a breath before opening her eyes and looking at Rainbow Dash. "Ever since the story about how I never actually vanquished an Ursa got out, my show has made me very little revenue… I've been poor for a while now. Though I may still look fabulous, this cape is tattered around the edges, and my hat has several patches on it. I no longer can afford the splendors I used to… But… after what happened, and after being booed off stage several times, I… I realized something… Twilight was right. Magic isn't to be flourished and used for personal gain… Magic is… is… is…" She paused for a moment, and placed a hoof upon her chin. "Magic is meant to help everypony… I was wrong to use it like I had, and I… I feel I must make amends…" she finished, blinking her eyes several times to hold back the tears that where trying desperately to seep out from the corners of her eyes.

Dash saw this, and really felt bad for Trixie. Though she didn't really _like _Trixie, Dash never wanted anything bad to happen to anypony. She gently wrapped a wing over Trixie's back, and shook her head. "Look… I'm not one for sappy stuff… So come on… let's find Twilight." She moved soberly ahead, her wing draped over the sniffling unicorn's back, while something she never would have thought would happen overcame her feelings. _She felt bad… FOR TRIXIE…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I would just like to thank my good friend Mittens for reading over my chapters, and fixing ALL the mistakes that I made. It really has done wonders to make this story make more sense. /)*(\ Brohoof!

~Sir Edward

**Chapter 2: A Hyper Pony, a Few Revelations, and a Request**

Rainbow Dash and Trixie walked for a little while, chatting idly about random things, seeing as neither felt sure of what to make of the other. While Trixie was happy to see that a usually stubborn Dash was willing to help her, and slightly confused as to why that was the case, she didn't really know what to say to her.

Rainbow, on the other hand, was still trying to make sense of the odd things that the day had dropped onto her all at once, and was not having an easy time of it. She saw next to her, a would-be show pony whom had a penchant as big as hers for bragging, but who was oddly humble now and very… un-Trixie like. It almost seemed suspicious, but Dash had seen the look in Trixie's eyes when she had said that she was sorry.

_What could possibly have happened to her that could change her this much? Her story is sad, but a pony like her doesn't just change like that… Could there be more to it…? _Dash thought, as she studied Trixie for a moment, noting that indeed her hair was frazzled, and her hat and cape were battered.

They walked like this for some time, the silence almost deafening, until the show-mare stopped in her tracks. Rainbow Dash kept moving a few steps before she noticed that Trixie was not standing next to her anymore. She turned and looked back, seeing Trixie standing behind her with a small frown.

Trixie opened her mouth to speak but turned away, still feeling awkward about talking to Rainbow. "I… I almost forgot… I'm… I'm sorry about the whole 'rainbow-tie-you-up' thing…" she said, while pawing the ground. "I was actually quite impressed, though I shouldn't have embarrassed you like that."

Rainbow shook her head. She'd honestly forgotten that had even happened. "Uh… Thanks…" Dash couldn't think of a better reply, and frowned. "Look… let's just forget about it. It was no big deal."

Trixie gave Dash a long look, and then sighed. "But…"

"Hey, I said it's no big deal. Don't worry about it, okay?"

_What in the hay am I doing reassuring her…? I mean… I don't even really like her… _Dash thought, still unsure of what exactly she was doing bringing this particular pony into town.

Trixie gave a small nod, and then moved back up next to Rainbow Dash. "Shall we continue?"

At that moment, a flying pink object fell like a small comet to the ground in front of the two ponies, causing dirt and grass to fly in every which direction. Weird chattering noises emerged from the hole for a few moments, and then Pinkie's head popped up over the edge of the hole.

"Heya Dashie! What's…" She stopped in the middle of her sentence and stared at Trixie with a sudden look of realization. She then took a dramatic intake of breath, and backed her head away from the pair, blinking. "WHAAAAH! Is that the 'Great and Powerful' Trixie! Dash, what's she doing here?" Pinkie turned to Rainbow Dash and frowned. Then her eyes widened and she gasped out loud, "YOU'RE THE DOOZY!"

Pinkie leapt from the hole, landing in front of Dash and Trixie, pointing her hoof at the show-mare. She then started to bounce up and down, giggling. "I never ever, ever, EVER expected you to be the doozy! I mean, Dash, did you think you'd see her back here in Ponyville? No? Me either! Not in a million, billion, trillion years! My 'Pinkie Senses' still manage to get me sometimes…" She shook her head with a look of confusion, and then turned back to Rainbow with a smile. "This is super-duper!" Pinkie bounced some more, and then faced Trixie. "You came back to say you're sorry haven't you! I just knew you would… Wait? I mean, uh… I thought that you might, but I didn't expect it per-say…" She frowned and put a hoof to her chin. "What word am I looking for…?" She tapped her hoof several times and then shrugged. "Never mind that! Am I right! Am I right! You did come to say sorry, right!"

Trixie blinked a few times, clearly thrown for a loop by the spontaneous appearance of Pinkie and then being verbally assaulted with an onslaught of words spoken in a hyper, superfast way. "Uh… Yes, I did want to say sorry," she stated, backing up a few steps when Pinkie lunged for her.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Pinkie shouted, dancing about in glee. "What else would you come back here for! Silly pony! Com'on! We gotta find Twilight, she's gonna want to see you!" Pinkie started skipping toward Ponyville with her typical Pinkie-sized smile plastered on her face, her busy tail bouncing up and down with each little leap.

Rainbow Dash smiled at her friend's jubilant nature and then gave a small nod to Trixie. "Pinkie's right. We really should talk to Twilight."

Trixie gave a small nod, feeling her mood start to lighten up, even if she didn't actually feel happy. Pinkie's laughter and outright bubbly attitude was starting to work its magic on her. She even cracked a little smile, though it faded just moments after appearing, and she sighed, following the two brightly colored mares in front of her.

_Well… this is it Trixie… You've practiced what you were going to say now; how many times was it? Does it even matter?...! _

Trixie's thoughts where interrupted when she felt a pair of eyes staring at her.

"Wha'cha thinking about there? You've got such a sad look on your face! You shouldn't be frowning! Smile!" Pinkie said, giggling.

The show-mare looked Pinkie in the eyes, and gave a huff. "I wasn't exactly expecting to have such a… warm welcome… I thought that when I got here, everypony would be angry with me. I… I don't understand why you guys would help me, after all that I've done to you, and to Ponyville."

Pinkie sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Love and tolerate… That's what we ponies do. Besides… you're not exactly a horrible pony. You didn't mean for Snips and Snails to drag that big old meanie ursa from the forest. You're just a super-duper braggart! That doesn't mean you're evil!"

Trixie considered the words that the party pony had said, and realized something. _I guess… I guess that's true… I never wanted to harm anypony, but… but I never thought about other's feelings… _

"Yeah, it's not like you wanted to stick that thing on Ponyville… You just really annoyed us with all your bragging," Dash chimed in.

- Page Break -

Soon the trio made their way into Ponyville, walking through the crowd of ponies that moved along the streets. Trixie couldn't shake the feeling that she was getting stared at by all of the inhabitants of Ponyville, and when she caught sight of some others looking her way and talking behind their hooves, she couldn't help but feel like they had to be talking about her. She almost wanted to cry; it felt terrible to be reviled by everypony in the small, quaint town.

_They should hate me… After all, it was I that caused such damage to the town. But to be honest, I never meant that ursa to come here…_

As the three of them moved through the streets the crowd of colorful ponies parted ways like a rainbow tide, watching them pass by with looks that Trixie knew had to be of despair and dislike. It only made her feel worse about coming back, as it reminded her all too well of being booed off stage at Manehatten… (the ponies there actually threw things at her… it had taken weeks to get the smell of rotting tomato out of her mane).

At those memories, her knees began to wobble a little as she walked. "I… I don't remember there being… so many… ponies living here. Why such a big crowd?" Trixie asked Pinkie shakily, casting her eyes about the large group of onlookers.

"Crowd? What crowd! There's like… " Pinkie said as she looked around "… maybe nine others out right now… Does that make a crowd?"

"Only nine? Where did you learn to count! There's hundreds! Hundreds of beady eyes looking at me… How come you can't see…?" Trixie stopped herself for a moment and blinked a few times, and then closed her eyes. She shook her head and then opened them, counting the ponies that wondered the street, seeing indeed that there were only nine. She gave a sigh of relief, seeing that they weren't even looking in her direction, let alone pointing and whispering about her. "Never mind… I guess I was mistaken."

Dash turned to the show-mare and gave her a curious look. "You okay?"

Trixie nodded in response, knowing she was not in any mood to talk about the terrible thing that had happened to her in Manehatten. Well… They weren't terrible things perhaps, but they had left an indelible mark on her none-the-less, and she really wasn't up to reliving those things at the moment. It was bad enough that she had just imagined hundreds of glaring ponies ready to boo her and run her out of town, she didn't want to think about that as well.

But all of that was soon forgotten as they approached the library. Trixie's gut soon filled with butterflies as she realized just how close they were to the large purple barked tree.

_Now, now, Trixie, there's no need to get upset. If these two are willing to accept you, then there is no reason to worry about Twilight Sparkle. She is their friend after all… she should be just as kind as them. If I walk in scared, it won't look good. I must keep my composure__,_Trixie thought, taking a deep breath as they approached the door.

Rainbow Dash lifted a hoof and knocked on the door, the door seeming to give off a resounding thud with each hoof beat. Frantic scuffling could be heard from behind the entrance, and soon it was flung open by a slightly disheveled Twilight.

"What could possibly be so important that you're interrupting my…" Twilight's deep-purple eyes fell on Trixie, and the frown she was wearing deepened. She leaned in closer, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing, squinting as she did. "Is that… is that you, Trixie?" she asked, sounding incredulous.

Trixie merely nodded in answer to Twilight's quarry, and frowned as well.

Pinkie interrupted the awkward moment by leaping in front of Trixie and grinning a broad, toothy smile. "I found the doozy! I found the doozy! I can't believe I found the doozy!"

Twilight blinked at Pinkie's exclamations, and shook her head. "You mean that I've been reading about all the different events that took place over the last thousand years of Equestria, searching for anything that could point to another big event happening today… FOR NOTHING!" She gave a sigh, closing her eyes for a moment, and leaning her head against the doorframe. "I haven't slept for two days. I'm pretty tired… Can't this wait?"

Trixie looked a little defeated at Twilights rather abrupt rejection, and turned to leave, but felt a swift tug on her cape.

"Hey! This is important to you isn't it? You're not going to just walk away like this are you?" Dash asked, giving her a look like she was being rather pathetic.

"Yeah! I mean, like, you came all the way from Manehatten to do this right! Com'on, Trixie! Just talk to her!" Pinkie said as she pushed the show-mare towards Twilight with a gentle nudge.

Trixie's eyes met Twilight's for just a moment, and Twilight could see the pleading in them, even through the fog of tiredness that clouded her brain. She sighed again, and nodded. "I suppose staying up for a little longer isn't going to make much difference… Please, come in." She stepped out of the door and waved her front hoof inside.

"I… I don't mind waiting…" Trixie said weakly, as the other two guided her through the door.

"No way scardy-pants! You have something rather important to do, right?" the party pony encouraged, giving her a grin.

Trixie took a deep breath. "Fine… I guess you're right." She turned to Twilight, and said. "I suppose the first order of business is my apology. I would like to humbly ask for your forgiveness; for the troubles I caused the town of Ponyville, and especially you… as… as you had to clean up my mess."

Twilight gave Trixie a nod. "I forgive you Trixie. I knew you never meant to bring an ursa into Ponyville. You never seemed like the type to do something so dangerous. You just have a bad habit of bragging." With this, Twilight glanced at Rainbow Dash, who looked away with a slight blush on her cheeks.

At Twilight's answer Trixie smiled slightly. "Thank you for forgiving me. You don't know just how much it means to me to hear that… especially from you."

Trixie turned away from Twilight, and shook her head. "I'm not sure even after being forgiven, that you would fulfill my second request… I just want to say, even if you say no, I will still be happy that you have at least forgave me…" She pawed the ground as she said this, clearly unsure she should even try asking. "But… I would be ever so grateful if… if…" She coughed, and muttered something unintelligible, not really wanting to ask, for fear of being rejected.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say?" Twilight leaned in closer to Trixie, trying to hear what she was saying.

"I… I… I want you to teach me about magic… Please! I would like to be your student, and learn about magic. I want to be helpful, not just a show-mare!" Trixie dropped to her front knees looking up at Twilight with a sadness that was palpable. "I hate being useless… I… I don't have a job, and my only skill is worthless now. I ask humbly if I can learn from someone who respects, and is very good with magic. Would you honor me with such a request?"

Twilight blinked a few times, and then frowned. "Well… I'm not sure. I'm not saying no, but at least let me sleep on it. I'm tired, and making such a decision like this requires more thought. You're welcome to stay here in the spare room if you'd like. We can talk tomorrow. Would that be okay?"

Trixie nodded. "Thank you for your generosity. I would be happy to wait until tomorrow to talk to you." Trixie's face clearly showed the weight had lifted from her shoulders; she had a much easier smile knowing that there was even a small hope that she could have this opportunity. "I suppose I should find something to do while you rest then?"

Twilight nodded in return, and then said good-bye, giving a small wave of her hoof to let the others know they should leave. Once they left she sighed, and closed her eyes. "What have I gotten myself into here?" she muttered as she headed up the circular stairs to her room.


End file.
